Problems Of A Fujoshi's Friend
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Erika finally realizes Shizaya will never exist, so she decides to go for another pairing. Poor Kadota... No pairings! Except Erika thinking about Shizaya, Shizuo x Kadota, and Izaya x Kadota


**A/N:** Sorry, I was bored and I wanted to mess with Kadota-kun. Anyway, this is NOT a yaoi fanfic but is just to show what I think Erika would do if she found out Shizaya is **IMPOSSIBLE** in their world. *cough* Not that I am saying Shizaya is impossible in our fanfiction minds. No, I am not saying that Shizaya is dumb or anything, I am just saying that in the world of Durarara and not the fan world, Shizaya is impossible. Why? Because Shizuo-kun hates Izaya like mad. Izuo? Maybe… Who knows what Izaya is even thinking? But either way, I do not want to know since I'm not a fan of yaoi. But that doesn't mean I don't like fooling around with what I think Erika thinks of and does. Anyway, enough rambling, let's start the story…

"Nooooo! It's impossible!" Erika Karisawa screamed, her hands pulling her hair the moment she threw her hat at one side. Walker Yumasaki tried to calm the girl down while Saburo Togusa tried blasting out his music to drown out the annoying screeching from the fujoshi. The girl continued screaming and yelling.

"It's not possible! How can Shizu-chan not be in love with Izaya? What will happen to my fandom on Shizaya?" Erika continued screaming. Kyohei Kadota sighed, finally realizing why the girl was screaming. Well, at least she finally realized Shizuo Heiwajima really hated Izaya Orihara and certainly did not have a crush on the red-eyed informant. Things should be better from now on without her rambling about things about Shizaya. Or would it?

A few more minutes passed before Walker finally managed to calm her down.

"Cheer up! You could always find a new couple!" the fox-faced boy said in an attempt to cheer his female companion up. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Kadota, the attempt was a success. Erika's eyes immediately shone as she squealed. The moment Kadota looked into the fujoshi's eyes, he had a horrible feeling and had chills running up and down his spine. Why did he get the feeling something bad was going to happen?

Saburo started up the van again and drove on, thinking all the problems were solved. He lowered the volume of his music as Erika had already stopped screaming. Walker sat at the back, flipping through a Bleach manga and snickering whenever he saw Gin Ichimaru. Kadota closed his eyes and tried to take a nap.

The entire van was quiet for a while until Erika squealed loudly, making the boys jump, literally. Kadota and Saburo glared at the female otaku while Walker tried to make her keep quiet.

"Sorry! I just thought of something relating to my new fandom!" the fujoshi apologized before she spoke, "Ne, Dotachin!" Kadota's eyebrow twitched when she called him that.

She continued, "So Shizu-chan will never be with Izaya because they hate each other right? But that doesn't mean they don't love someone else!" Kadota gulped; he had a bad feeling about what she was going to say next.

"So... What if they were actually in love with you and hate each other because of rivalry in love?" Erika exclaimed so loudly, it shocked Saburo and caused him to lose control of the van for a moment, making Walker shout in fright.

If Kadota had been drinking something, most likely green tea since that was his favourite, he would have spit it out on the spot. Walker stared at his fellow otaku, his mouth wide open and he froze. Saburo started shouting out "Lalala" repeatedly in order to not be able to hear what Erika was going to say next. Kadota stared at the only girl in the gang, his jaw wide open and his eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the man yelled. Never in his life had he been so shocked and disgusted.

"Isn't it great? I'm going to tell my online friends!" Erika chimed happily, not noticing the glare from the now extremely red Kadota. Either he was red because he was mad or it was because he was blushing. Really! That was absurd!

"When did you have online friends?" the three boys asked in unison and the fujoshi just replied by giving them a grin.

The next hour passed very slowly. Walker had been reading a lot of manga to try and erase what Erika had said. Saburo had been listening to Ruri Hijiribe's songs to also try and forget what Erika said. And for poor Kadota? Well, he had been silently wishing that the fujoshi would go back to loving Shizaya.

"Dotachin?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry! I have some questions!" Erika said.

Kadota sighed before he nodded and asked, "What is it?" As if this day could get any worse anyway...

"Remember the other time I said you were a tsundere? Are you really one? And who do you prefer? Shizu-chan or Izaya?" the fujoshi rambled on and on for what seemed like eternity.

Kadota's eye twitched. For once, he thought that maybe Erika's obsession with Shizaya was not that bad after all.


End file.
